


Aphrodite's Party

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenAphrodite has organised a party and has invited Xena and her friends...and some enemies.





	Aphrodite's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story. Also I don’t own any of the characters in this story except for Rebecca who is modelled on myself. This story is dedicated to Delenn for all the ideas her stories and conversations I’ve had with have given me! I’ve actually done the story I asked her to do for me. I told you I’d write one for you…now please return the favour!!!! 
> 
> This story is rated PG 13+. No subtext. 
> 
> Please give me feedback! Now this story has some time-line inconstancies. Xena was never crucified, but the senate killed Caesar, so only parts of Ides of March happened. The whole Eve storyline never took place. But Cleopatra was assassinated by Brutus…therefore the episode Antony and Cleopatra took place. Endgame also did happen but Ephiny didn’t die but Pompey did but he’s under Aphrodite’s rule like Caesar is. The whole God thing didn’t happen either, so they are here as well. But Eli is here, but Seeds of Faith and everything else didn’t happen. This is getting confusing, just deal with the timelines!!!

Gabrielle sat there stunned as she had for the last 3 hours.   
  
“Xena…did you just agree for us to go to an all week party at Aphrodite’s?”   
  
Xena looked up as she poked the fire for the hundredth time that day   
  
“Gabrielle…I think I’ve already given the answer to you a number of times”   
  
“Kay…”   
  
For the first time in 3 hours the battling bard of Potadeia moved to the other side of the campfire to sit with her friend.   
  
“Xena…who’s going to be there?”   
  
“Aphrodite and um…I don’t know. She better not do anything stupid!”   
  
On the other side of the campfire another head stirred   
  
“Ah…Rebecca, nice to see you’ve finally joined us”   
  
“Yeah, well…I would have gotten an even better nights sleep if it wasn’t for Gabrielle”   
  
Xena raised an eyebrow at her golden sometimes redhead (you can never tell these days) friend.   
  
“Xena, I kinda thought Rebecca was Joxer”   
  
Rebecca glared at the bard   
  
“Xena could you please tell your friend I’m not Joxer…never will be Joxer and hope never to be Joxer. Poor guy, no wonder he tries to stay on the other side of the campfire”   
  
Well that was it; it was war between Ares’ Chosen and Artemis’ Amazon Queen. Xena sat there somewhat entertained until she realised that out loud she’s been barracking for Rebecca and not Gabrielle and that there was now one God’s Chosen laughing her head off as Gabrielle’s breakfast slid gracefully down Xena’s face.   
  
Five minutes later if someone (thank the Gods no-one did) had walked into their camp they would have seen the following sight. Xena sitting with breakfast sliding off her face in a very grumpy mood with an arsenal of throwing food by her side. Beside her was Gabrielle who was tied up over a spit (think of a pig with an apple in its mouth) being turned by Rebecca who was having to keep pace or get food thrown in her face. Oh now, the warrior princess was laughing. (There is no fire underneath Gabrielle…so please don’t sue me)   
  
Later that same weird day a trio of people who were now clean and happy could be found walking towards Aphrodite’s temple.   
  
“Hey Xena…what time does this thing start at?”   
  
“Um…let me check…when the sun is hidden behind that mountain to our west...what? Its what it says…look!”   
  
Rebecca took the letter and saw that’s the time that was written there.   
  
She shrugged handed the letter back and mouthed an apology at Xena.   
  
A little while later Xena, Gabrielle and Rebecca, stopped at Aphrodite’s temple and just as they did they heard other voices behind them. Thinking they were to be attacked they drew their various weapons and turned around to find Hercules, Iolaus and…Iphicles?   
  
Xena eyes zoned in on the King of Corinth… _My, my…this man…he looks so much Ares, the looks, the sculptured face, those arms, legs, that tan, that body…YUM!_ It was at that point that she felt somebody poke her it was Hercules   
  
“Xena, are you alright?”   
  
“Uh…yes. I’m fine! So who is this?” Xena gestured towards the King   
  
“Ah Xena…this is my half-brother Iphicles. Xena, Iphicles…Iphicles, Xena”   
  
“Nice to meet you Iphicles”   
  
“Same here Xena…wait a minute, didn’t you try to destroy Corinth once?”   
  
Everybody at this point had stopped his or her chitchat to watch this argument.   
  
“Well…um…Iphicles, that was my evil self…I’m now good, so technically only kind of!”   
  
“Don’t worry about it Xena, no hard feelings”   
  
They shook hands. Suddenly there was a shower of pink hearts and someone laughing.   
  
Aphrodite appeared.   
  
“Oooh! This is going to be so much fun, the other guests are waiting inside. Thanks so much for coming, this is going to kick ass”   
  
They all walked inside…and that’s when all the arguing, vase-breaking…oh I mean ‘talking’ began. You see the other people Aphrodite had invited were Caesar from the Underworld, Cupid and Ares…then the one hundred million-dinar question was asked.   
  
“What are they doing here?”   
  
Aphrodite sensing the bad vibes in the room stuck everyone to the spot (except Ares and Cupid)   
  
“Okay, peoples. Enough with the bad vibes. I know lots of you have grudges against at least one person. But will you drop it just for, you are all my favourite peoples and please, just for one day, try to be nice, for me!”   
  
Xena couldn’t help but ask Aphrodite “Caesar is one of you favourite people”   
  
Aphrodite looked annoyed for a moment and then answered with “He may be dead, but he definitely can be ‘alive’. Hades owed me so although Caesar lives in the Underworld he’s alive but can’t go anywhere without my permission. If he were to walk out of my temple into the world, he’s still be dead. But as I said before he can be very ‘alive’”   
  
Xena looked green for a moment   
  
Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. The love Goddess saw this and giggled “Koolies”   
  
After eating a delightful dinner of assorted meats and a variety of deserts from exotic lands, Aphrodite announced it was time for the real fun to begin.   
  
“Well guys we’ve had dinner and we’ve been talking for ages, its time for games, after all its 11:00 at night”   
  
In her hands appeared a bottle, and she ushered everyone to sit in a circle. They sat in the circle in the following order. Hercules, Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, Caesar, Rebecca, Cupid, Iolaus, Aphrodite and Iphicles.   
  
“Alrighty everybody. We’re gonna play one of my favourite games. Some one spins the bottle and whomever it points to they have to kiss…on the lips, like you know, a full-on pash or something. Everyone O.kay with the rules”   
  
Rebecca spoke up “If I spin the bottle and it points to say Gabrielle, do I have to kiss her, because she’s female, if you know what I mean”   
  
Aphrodite looked thoughtful for a moment “You have to kiss the closest guy it points to in that case…and vice versa. Now enough talking and lets get playing…who shall go first. Everyone close your eyes and I’ll decide!”   
  
Everyone closed his or her eyes while Aphrodite chose who should spin first. All of a sudden some one swore and everyone else knew who had been chosen. Gabrielle sat there with a very pissed-off face and a bottle in her hands.   
  
Aphrodite started the chant “Spin, Spin” and soon everyone else was saying it.   
  
Gabrielle looked around at everyone and then spun the bottle…it spun slower and slower and stopped at…Caesar.   
  
Xena hooted with laughter “Hah hah, you have to kiss Dead boy!”   
  
Gabrielle swore under her breath   
  
Ares this time started another chant “Kiss, Kiss”   
  
Gabrielle looked very nervous, she looked to Xena, giving her the look that meant, I really need to talk to you…now!   
  
Xena held up her hand and she and Gabrielle stood up and moved away from the group, once away. Xena asked her   
  
“Gabrielle what’s wrong”   
  
“I really don’t want to have to go first…I don’t want to…I’m kinda of scared”   
  
Xena realised that Gabrielle was truly a bit afraid of kissing Caesar, especially because he well…was dead. She looked down at Gabrielle and spoke.   
  
“Alright I’ll ask Aphrodite to let me spin the bottle first instead, o.k.”   
  
Gabrielle nodded, Xena hugged her little friend. Together they walked back.   
  
Once back in the circle Aphrodite asked “Well?”   
  
Xena looked at her “Aphrodite, can I take Gabrielle’s turn instead… please”   
  
Aphrodite looked at Gabrielle and realised she had been wrong in selecting her first…”Oh, fine…just as long as this game gets going”   
  
Xena took the bottle and spun it, round and round it went, until it stopped at…Iphicles   
  
Everyone started chanting “Kiss, Kiss”   
  
Xena looked at Iphicles and leaned in to kiss him. Her mind was saying _He looks so much like Ares its really remarkable. I’m going to enjoy this._   
  
Iphicles mind at this time was saying _I’m such a lucky boy!_   
  
Finally they kissed and everyone cheered them on. After a few moments they separated and sat back down   
  
The bottle was handed to Iphicles, he spun it…it pointed to…Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite saw this, disappeared and re-appeared beside the king and full on kissed him. The king had no idea what was going on, but knew that this was a very rare thing to pass up.   
  
It was now Aphrodite’ turn to spin and it landed at Ares.   
  
Both of them yelled “No Way”   
  
Ares looked up in shock “There’s no way I’m kissing my sister!”   
  
Cupid looked at his father and said “Then how did you get me!”   
  
Ares looked at Cupid knowing he’d been beaten at his own game.   
  
Aphrodite looked at Ares and said, “Well…it wouldn’t be the first time and well incest is a very in thing in our family”.   
  
Ares and Aphrodite hesitated a bit but then kissed each other very briefly on the lips   
  
Gabrielle yelled out “What about the rules guys!”   
  
Xena looked on in surprise at Gabrielle’s outburst, thought about it and said, “yeah…you made the rules, so don’t break them”   
  
Aphrodite broke the kiss, “Fine, guys”   
  
The rest of the group cheered on as the two Gods kissed.   
  
After that little episode it was Ares’ turn to spin   
  
Hercules butted in “Now don’t go using your powers Ares to make it point to Xena ”   
  
Xena smirked.   
  
Aphrodite gave Hercules a very evil look “Since he’s in my temple I would be able to tell if he did!”   
  
And well…that shut Hercules up.   
  
Ares spun the bottle and it pointed to Rebecca.   
  
She looked up and saw Ares looking at her and she laughed, “There are a whole lot of Amazons that are going to be very pissed off if they find this out”   
  
“I will not be one of them,” Gabrielle said. Everyone laughed.   
  
Rebecca looked at Xena and saw her giving her the evil eye to her. She grinned and Xena glared.   
  
Ares walked over to way Rebecca was and kissed her, she was thinking _he may have raised me but I’m not related to him…no wonder Xena’s giving me the evil eye, the way he kisses, I’m such a lucky girl. I must admit however that Cupid is looking pretty hot too and he’s a really nice person. But this kiss is just bliss. I wonder if all Gods kiss like this?_   
  
The kiss ended and Rebecca sat there stunned and unable to move. Cupid shook her out of her trance he was worried…you see this actually happened a lot with other women but never with Xena. He was thinking _Poor me! I thought I loved Psyche but she just loved herself and now she’s left me and taken Bliss with her and I’m a God of Love for crying out loud. But Rebecca is such a wonderful person and she made me laugh all the time at dinner._   
  
Rebecca broke out of her trance and saw Cupid sat there looking at her with a worried statement.   
  
“Rebecca, are you alright, you went into a trance that tends to happen with women when Ares kisses them, never with Xena though…can’t work that out.”   
  
“Cupid, I’m fine thankyou” she smiled.   
  
No-one including Rebecca had noticed that Cupid had placed his hand right next to hers.   
  
Xena looked at Ares who was smirking after seeing the effects he had on Rebecca but when he saw Xena’s face he stopped laughing.   
  
It was Rebecca’s turn to spin the bottle   
  
“I really don’t feel like playing this game anymore guys!” she announced.   
  
Cupid gave a sigh of relief, Ares sounded very annoyed and Gabrielle very relieved.   
  
Aphrodite stood up “Fair enough hon, o.k whose up to Truth or Dare”   
  
Even Gabrielle ginned at the prospects of this game.   
  
“Rebecca, your up, go ask someone a question! Go on girl” Aphrodite urged.   
  
Rebecca thought…who would she ask…she would ask…Xena   
  
“O.K Xena, Truth or Dare?”   
  
“Truth” Xena smirked she had a rather good idea of the questions that Rebecca might ask   
  
“O.K…now this is a question that lots of people wanna know the answer to. Whose the better kisser, Ares or Hercules”   
  
Xena blushed; this was not one of the questions she was prepared for answering.   
  
She mumbled her answer   
  
Aphrodite nudged Xena “Sorry hon, we couldn’t hear your answer”   
  
“Fine…the better kisser out of Ares and Hercules is…well…um…I can’t remember”   
  
Rebecca laughed, “You can’t expect us to buy that”   
  
Xena scowled.   
  
“Besides they are both here so kiss them both then make your verdict”   
  
If Xena’s look could get any eviler it was now.   
  
“Fine” she walked over and kissed Hercules on the mouth then Ares, she then sat down. Everyone looked at her waiting for results.   
  
“Ares is the better kisser” Xena said quietly   
  
Aphrodite felt the tension in the room so she reminded Xena that it was her turn.   
  
“Oh Right!” Xena replied.   
  
Xena looked to Gabrielle and told her that no matter what happens tonight that she is her best friend.   
  
Xena chose her victim…Ares.   
  
“Ares” Xena purred. “Truth or Dare!”   
  
“Dare” he grinned back at her.   
  
“Alright then…your dare is to pass this matchstick from your mouth into Gabrielle’s mouth using only your mouth, teeth, lips and tongue” Ares stopped grinning and almost went green in the face like Xena did earlier.   
  
“Fine!” Ares put the tiny stick into his mouth and went over to Gabrielle and unwillingly kissed her while passing the matchstick through to her. When that was done he scooted as far away from her as possible.   
  
It was Ares’ turn, while he was thinking no-one noticed that Gabrielle and Iolaus snuck out of the room.   
  
“Got it!” he exclaimed.   
  
“Xena! Truth or Dare”   
  
Xena thought carefully _Ares is a very tricky opponent. I’ll pick truth._   
  
“Truth, Ares”   
  
Ares laughed evilly “Alright Xena, when I kissed Rebecca were you jealous?”   
  
When Hercules heard this question he looked like he was about to kill Ares. Xena also looked like she was about to kill him.   
  
* Remember Xena, I can read your thoughts *   
  
Xena scowled…* Get out of my head * she thought   
  
* Your wish is my command, princess *   
  
* Now Ares!!! *   
  
Xena looked Ares right in the eye “Now…why would I be jealous? Were you jealous when I had to kiss Iphicles?”   
  
Ares went bright red in the face “lets just drop this shall we…”   
  
He then smirked “O.K…dropped…good, you know what…I know something about you that you wouldn’t want anyone to know!”   
  
Xena was curious “What on earth would that be”   
  
Ares leaned closer to Xena and whispered so close into her ear that his lips occasionally touched the lobe of her ear and that his face and hair rested against her neck and head.   
  
He leaned back “Now Xena, we wouldn’t want people to know that now would we”   
  
She smiled and went to the door “Well Ares, I wouldn’t be so sure of that! You coming”   
  
Ares got up and opened the door for Xena and followed her as they walked to their rooms.   
  
Hercules’ jaw dropped to the floor in horror as he saw this.   
  
“Aphrodite what’s the meaning of this”   
  
She stared hard at him for a while   
  
“You don’t know…they know but won’t admit it. They are in love!”   
  
“How can Xena be in love with…with Ares?”   
  
“Herc…how can anyone be in love with anyone…Tootles!”   
  
Aphrodite disappeared, leaving Cupid, Rebecca, Iphicles, Caesar and Hercules alone in the room.   
  
“Well that’s done it for tonight…I’m going to bed” Hercules walked out of the room   
  
Iphicles and Caesar followed shortly a few moments later.   
  
“Night guys!”   
  
“Night, Iphicles. Night Caesar”   
  
Left in the room were Cupid and Rebecca.   
  
“So how did you think the evening went Cupid!”   
  
“Alright, considering the people who we are here with!”   
  
Cupid’s last comment caused them both to laugh.   
  
“Cupid do you think you could make a little warmer in here, it’s a bit cold”   
  
“Sure”   
  
With a wave of his hand the fire rose slightly and instantly the room was warmer.   
  
“Rebecca…do you have a nickname that I could call you”   
  
“Well, you could call me AC as the Amazons do…its Ares’ Chosen just shortened, or you can call me Bec”   
  
“Bec it is! We are the only two people in the room and your sat on the other side, come sit here”   
  
As Rebecca walked over she thought to herself ‘ _He isn’t like other Gods, he’s so easy to get on with, and so good looking, unlike me…why do I feel so nervous then…its warm in here and I’m shivering_ ’   
  
Rebecca sits down next to him. There is still a gap between them   
  
“Rebecca, come on, sit right next to me. I want to show you something”   
  
She moves up so that their hips are touching. With a wave of a hand a portal opens up infront of them, it shows all the stars and planets. He shows her the solar system. While she is watching he carefully puts his arm around her. She smiles and moves closer to him.   
  
“Cupid, why are you showing me this?”   
  
“Because I wanted to show you something special…like you are”   
  
Rebecca blushed.   
  
“I thought you were married to Psyche, the most beautiful women in the world?”   
  
“I was, we divorced. All she cared about was herself and not me. She’s still a Goddess and she looks after our son Bliss. I’m the God of Love and I thought I was in love, but I fooled myself I guess…but then again I come from a family of selfish Gods. I mean look at my Mother!”   
  
Rebecca laughed “You have a point”   
  
“So hows your life, am I right in saying that you were born an Amazon and somehow became Ares’ Chosen warrior, well the second one”   
  
  
  
“No…Cupid I have a confession to make. For many years I wasn’t a nice person. My parents were peasants and they wanted to save me so they left me on the altar in Ares’ temple, I was just a baby. He took me and raised me, taught me how to fight and defend myself. I knew that everyone where I had come from had been killed, but because my parents had saved me I wasn’t to upset, remember I was only a baby, I never knew them. Ares kept the village protected, new people had come to live there, one day somehow someone attacked the village and destroyed my only link to my biological family, I was really upset, I got angry at everyone. I got my army and started to destroy total cities, went to Gaul, conquered China. Then one day I met Xena, we started fighting and Ares appeared he told me that I would lose for Xena was his #1 Chosen and I #2 second best. I guess I felt kind of honoured. Anyway Xena told me that if I destroyed any more innocent cities that she would find me. So I made a new pact, to help protect innocent people. My army was Ares’ best army. Now my army consists of those soldiers from Ares’ army that want to fight for good. So if slave traders take innocent girls to Rome to sell into slavery. I’ll go in there with my army and rescue them and make sure it won’t happen again. I’m like Xena now, I fight against evil. How did I become an Amazon…Gabrielle suggested that I join the Amazons to feel a part of something. So I did, and I made many friends and its one of the best things I ever did.”   
  
“So what rank do you have in what tribe?”   
  
“I’m in the Shatomlic tribe and I’m the Elite Troops Commander. I don’t like taking orders, I’d rather give them”   
  
They both laugh.   
  
Cupid looked down at Rebecca “You may have done some terrible things but your making up for everything by what your doing now. All I see is a wonderful, smart, intelligent young women who makes me laugh”   
  
By now Rebecca was blushing “Thankyou Cupid”   
  
“That’s quite alright”   
  
They continued talking for a few more minutes when Rebecca stood up. “I’m going to bed Cupid, I think today has been a rather interesting day for everyone here. I wonder what tomorrows going to be like?”   
  
“Rather interesting if Hercules has anything to say about it…can I walk you to your room”   
  
“Sure…you staying in your Mum’s temple or going back to Olympus”   
  
“Mum’s decided that if you’re a God staying at one of her parties then you have to stay here”   
  
They left the room and started walking down the corridor to their rooms that were next to each other and opposite both Xena’ and Ares’ bedrooms.   
  
“Thankyou for showing me the stars and everything that was truly magical”   
  
Cupid took a step forward closer to Rebecca.   
  
“I thought you might like it, did you know that you’re the first mortal I’ve ever shown that too, I didn’t even show Psyche”   
  
“Thankyou”   
  
“The pleasure was all mine”   
  
With that Cupid closed the gap between them, with his left arm he gently put it around her lower back bringing her closer to him, with his right hand he stroked her cheek. He leaned in closer to her and their lips met gently and softly, gradually getting more and more passionate. Each of them wrapped their arms around the other as tightly as they could not wanting to separate. But they reluctantly parted, each of them feeling something very strong for the other.   
  
Just then sparkles and pink rose petals signalled the arrival of Aphrodite   
  
“So this, is where its coming from”   
  
“Mother…what are you doing here?”   
  
“Esqueeze me, but this is my temple. No what I mean is that the love coming from you two is soul-mate love. You two are meant for each other just like Xena and Ares”   
  
The Amazon looked at Aphrodite and then at Cupid   
  
“Soul mates?”   
  
“Soul mates”.   
  
“Mum…do you mind if…”   
  
“Oh yeah! Kay going now…Tootles…remember Soul mates!”   
  
With that the love Goddess sparkled away   
  
“Whoa Cupid! That’s not what you hear everyday”   
  
“Tell me about it! I’m going to go to bed alright”   
  
“Yes! I’ll see you tomorrow…Good night…actually Good Morning”   
  
“It doesn’t matter which…Good Night”   
  
He leant forward and once against kissed her on the lips before going to his room and going to sleep.   
  
Rebecca entered her room and led down on the bed   
  
_What an incredible day…I must get some sleep. But I’m to excited…Whoa! Soul mates! How wonderful!_   
  
She got changed into a black figure-hugging nightdress and went to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile lets go back to when Gabrielle and Iolaus slipped away.   
  
“Iolaus…Xena made me kiss Ares!”   
  
“I know…hey lets go find something to eat”   
  
Aphrodite caught them looking for food so she produced some bread laced with henbane   
  
_This is going to be soooo interesting!!!_   
  
She placed it on the table with some fruit.   
  
A few minutes went pass and they finally discovered the bread.   
  
Gabrielle nibbled on a bit “Here Iolaus, its really good try some”   
  
He takes a bite “Your right, is there any more?”   
  
“Nope this is it!”   
  
After a lot of munching Iolaus mumbles to Gabrielle “Hey Gabby can you see the little green elves around here…they are singing Joxer the Mighty!!!”   
  
Gabrielle looks around “And they look so cute too! And that song…..I LOVE that song”   
  
Together they start singing….out of key!   
  
“Joxer the mighty, roams through the countryside…”   
  
Mean while Ares and Xena have walked past them.   
  
“Oh no…no, no, NO!!!”   
  
“Xena…what’s the matter?”   
  
“Gabrielle and Iolaus are singing Joxer the Mighty…its means only one thing!”   
  
“They’ve lost it!” Ares suggested.   
  
“That and they are high on henbane…that singing is driving me INSANE”   
  
“Xena…may I please do something…please!”   
  
Xena says nothing for a few moments and listens to the awful singing of her friend and co.   
  
“Fine!”   
  
“This is going to be so much fun”   
  
Ares walks right into the room where their singing is coming from.   
  
“Hi kiddies!” he says sarcastically.   
  
The two singers look at him and run at him.   
  
He waves his hand at the door and it closes and the sound of a door being locked from the outside can be heard!”   
  
“Have fun singing!” With that he disappears outside the room to be with Xena.   
  
When he got there, there was one warrior princess laughing her head off!   
  
“You locked them in there! They are going to be so pissed off tomorrow!”   
  
“Mmm…yeah! Well you said I could…may I escort you to your room”   
  
Xena looked him over “Sure”   
  
They walked down the remainder of the hall way to Xena’s room, when they got there Xena looked down at the floor.   
  
“What’s the matter Xena?”   
  
“Nothing”   
  
The truth was she was very nervous, she was hoping to the Gods (Especially one) that Ares would kiss her goodnight.   
  
“Xena, you’re acting shy? Why is that!”   
  
Xena put up her defences but Ares saw straight through that   
  
“What is it Xena?” Ares asked her again.   
  
Xena was facing down the corridor and could see Iphicles walking to his room and that voice in her head started speaking. _Gods…Iphicles looks so much like Ares, but Ares is so much better! I mean he’s a God. I shouldn’t of gotten jealous of Rebecca for kissing Ares…hang on…I was jealous…_ ” her thoughts continued although she didn’t know she was speaking some of them aloud.   
  
“I was jealous”   
  
Ares was puzzled _What was she jealous about…wait a minute…I know!_   
  
“Xena…what were you jealous about?”   
  
Xena in that moment snapped out of her trance   
  
“Nothing”   
  
“Liar”   
  
“Not lying Ares!”   
  
“Yeah you are, you were jealous of me kissing Rebecca…you must know by now, that I have no feelings for her or anyone else in the entire world. I have feelings for…only one…person…you”   
  
Xena looked up in disbelief at what she had heard. Only to have her lips captured by his in a passionate embrace. His arms went around her and pulled her closer to himself. After a while they pulled apart.   
  
“Well…um…that was interesting, I will see you tomorrow Ares…good night”   
  
She gently leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and opened her door and walked into her room   
  
“Good night, Xena” Ares called from outside her room.   
  
Xena briefly wondered how Gabrielle was doing but soon her thoughts contained nothing but Ares.   
  
The next morning everyone in the temple was woken up by a big bang. Everyone ran into the main room only to find Aphrodite standing there with a gong. “Good morning everyone!” she said cheerily.   
  
Xena stood there groggily and looked out the window to find that the sun hadn’t appeared from around the mountain yet   
  
“Aphrodite its not even sun up yet!”   
  
“Yeah…well…you could all use a little exercise!”   
  
Hercules looked around “Guys…where’s Gabrielle and Iolaus”   
  
Xena and Ares blushed profusely.   
  
Hercules caught this “Xena, Ares what did you do with them”   
  
Out of the Warrior Princess’ lips came the following explanation “Gabrielle and Iolaus were high on henbane and they were singing the ‘Joxer the Mighty’ song and so we kinda…”   
  
“What did you do Xena?” the demi-god asked.   
  
“I let Ares lock them in a room”   
  
“You did what?!?!”   
  
“I had to…there singing was driving me nuts”   
  
A voice interrupted them “Omigods! I forget to invite Joxer! I’ll be right back with him”   
  
Aphrodite disappeared.   
  
As she did a chorus of voice some in the room and some locked in another room yelled out “No…don’t bring Joxer”   
  
But it was too late.   
  
In a burst of pink sparkles the love Goddess arrived back with Joxer, who was holding hands with Meg who was holding hands with Autolycus who was holding hands with…Callisto.   
  
Xena looked up in annoyance at Aphrodite “I thought you said you were only bringing Joxer!”   
  
The love Goddess faltered for a few moments “Yeah, well they were all fighting and I thought a party would do them good!”   
  
Xena gave up “Whatever”   
  
Ares meanwhile had been looking between Xena and Meg “Uh…Xena, why does that lady look just like you…did you have a twin or something”   
  
Xena laughed, “No…this is Meg she just looks like me…she’s an…entertainer”   
  
Ares looked curiously at Meg “I’ll…take your word for it”   
  
Aphrodite shrieked again “ I almost forgot a few other people…be right back!”   
  
Hercules grimaced “Not Again!”   
  
Xena nudged Ares’ arm “Perhaps we should go rescue Gabrielle and Iolaus, they should be alright by now”   
  
“Must we Xena”   
  
His only answer was a glare followed by laughter coming from the warrior princess.   
  
“Fine! Oh this will be fun, and then Xena…we can come back to play, guess who else Aphrodite invited to the party”   
  
Xena didn’t reply, instead she walked out of the room, followed closely by the God of War.   
  
While they were gone Aphrodite came back with some more guests, they were Princess Diana, the high Priestess of Hestia…Leah, Marc Antony, the long dead Pompey, the three naked Gabrielle’s, Eli, Philemon (Diana’s husband) Jett and Jace   
  
So now at Aphrodite’s gathering in attendance there were Iphicles, Ares, Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Jett and Jace, Eli, Caesar, Marc Antony, Philemon, Pompey, Cupid, Autolycus, Xena, Gabrielle, Rebecca, Aphrodite, Callisto, Diana, Leah, Meg and the three naked Gabrielle’s.   
  
Xena and Ares reached the room where Gabrielle and Iolaus had been locked in. As they were walking closer to the door they started hearing strange noises coming from there.   
  
“Ah…harder…that feels so good”   
  
“Hows that Gabrielle?”   
  
“Mmmm, your so good with your hands”   
  
“As someone else says…I have many skills”   
  
“Hmm….your turn, come here”   
  
By this time both of Xena’s eyebrows were raised and Ares…well he just looked shocked.   
  
Ares quickly grabbed Xena’s hand and disappeared with her…and re-appeared inside the locked room, to find Gabrielle now giving Iolaus a massage.   
  
Ares looked on in astonishment   
  
“Well, we had to sleep on a concrete floor” was Iolaus’ contribution to the conversation.   
  
“Mmm…also who drugged us with henbane” Gabrielle asked   
  
Xena and Ares answered simultaneously “Who do you think?”   
  
“Aphrodite” was the answer chorused.   
  
Xena looked at Ares for support for the next thing she had to say, but she received none, but he received an angry glare.   
  
“Iolaus, Gabrielle you may want to sit down…Aphrodite has invited a few more guests to her party”   
  
“Like who Xena…” Gabrielle responded.   
  
“Well…um…”   
  
“XENA!!!” Both Iolaus and Gabrielle yelled before shutting up at Xena’s warlord face.   
  
“She invited also, Joxer, Autolycus, Meg and Callisto and some others but we don’t know who they are because we left to fetch you first”   
  
At each name drop Gabrielle’s face grew more and more depressed “Great!” she said without enthusiasm   
  
“Xena…you knew we were in here last night, why didn’t you get us out”   
  
Xena and Ares both looked really guilty all of a sudden.   
  
“Well…you were singing the Joxer song and I couldn’t hack it and I let Ares lock you up in here”   
  
After a few minutes of grumbling about it Xena and Ares walked out of the room (after unlocking it) with Gabrielle and co. following them back to the room where the new guests were.   
  
“Oh my Gods” the four of them gasped.   
  
Aphrodite whistled and everyone fell silent.   
  
“O.K guys…this is my COMPLETE list of favourite people, now we are going to play a little game, will Xena, Diana, Leah and Meg please come with me”   
  
They complied with her request.   
  
Aphrodite bought them together and told them the game. Each person in the room had to say who they thought each one was. For instance Gabrielle would have to guess which one Xena, Diana, Leah and Meg was, plus they only had one question in which to figure it out in. Then each person wrote down their answer and submitted it to Aphrodite. The winners with them all correct went into the next round where it got harder. She also told them to try and sound like Xena because that’s who these people here knew the most about.   
  
Aphrodite produced four identical outfits that were exactly alike except in colours. It was a shoestring-strapped dress that went to slightly above the knees. It was strapped up in a criss-cross pattern on the back. The shoes that went with them were small high-heel shoes also in the matching colours. The dresses were made of silk. The emerald green one was given to Diana, The blue sapphire coloured one was given to Leah, The deep bright red one was given to Meg and the black as mid-night one was given to Xena. This was all done behind a screen so that the audience wouldn’t know who got what or what they were wearing. They also had their hair done identical.   
  
When they walked out all the men drooled and the girls were in awe of the dresses.   
  
“O.K guys…heres how we play the game each of you takes a turn and can ask only 1 question. The four of them have to answer that question and then you write down on your piece of paper who you think each of them is, each of them will hold a number so that when you write your answers down you can say number one is so and so…Kay, also theres only one quill so that you others can’t write on your sheet till you’ve asked your question…Alrighty then, oh and no blatantly obvious question such as did I meet you five years ago when rescuing me from slave traders outside of Potadeia. So who shall go first…Hercules you can go first”   
  
Hercules took the quill from Aphrodite and thought for a moment.   
  
(Oh the order they are stood in from left to right is Xena, Meg, Leah, and Diana)   
  
“Who has ever worn a sword on their back”   
  
“Me”, “Me”, “Me”, “Me”   
  
Hercules grumbled, he had no idea who was who. He wrote down Diana, Xena, Leah, Meg   
  
“O.K Callisto your next” Aphrodite said.   
  
“Whose ever heard of a town called Cirra?” She shot fireballs at their feet, Aphrodite saw this and quickly turned them into bouquets of flowers.   
  
“I have”, “Me also”, “Where?”, “I have heard of it”   
  
Callisto looked suspiciously at them and wrote down Xena, Diana, Meg, Leah   
  
“O.K Ares its your turn”   
  
“Alrighty then…if I said the following what would you say in retort and I want them to answer from right to left…is that O.kay Dite”   
  
Aphrodite nodded.   
  
“O.K if I said to you ‘You want me, you know you do’ what would you say”   
  
There was silence in the room.   
  
From right to left the answers were…   
  
From Diana “Why would I want…you!”   
  
From Leah “Your disgusting and just another typical male”   
  
From Meg “I’m not that sad!”   
  
And from Xena “Perhaps!”   
  
Ares studied them carefully   
  
“Aphrodite, I think that this game will end now for I’m pretty sure, in fact 100% sure whose who”   
  
Aphrodite snorted, “If that’s what you think, announce it to all of us.”   
  
Ares took up the challenge   
  
“The first one that answered was Diana, the second is the virgin high priestess to Hestia…Leah, the third is Meg and the one that answered ‘perhaps’ is the Warrior Princess herself!”   
  
Gabrielle yelled out from the back of the room “Ares, Xena would never say that to you”   
  
“Want to make a bet Blondie”   
  
“Sure, you leave me and Xena alone for a whole year”   
  
“And if I win you stay away from me and Xena…in the evenings”   
  
Aphrodite looked at the two people arguing “So the deals set! Coolios, Ares you were right about Diana, Leah, Meg and Xena. I guess you lose the bet Gab!”   
  
Gabrielle stalked off out the room muttering “she likes Ares…She LIKES Ares, she likes ARES! She has serious problems”   
  
Meanwhile back in the room, the entire audience is in shock, Xena likes Ares…and Ares likes Xena. The only people not in shock are Cupid, Rebecca and Aphrodite.   
  
Ares walks up onto the stage up to where Xena is standing in the black dress. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it.   
  
Hercules sees this sand storms up towards Ares “Ares, Xena is not in love with you”   
  
Xena frowns at Hercules “Hercules…I am in love with him and he loves me, just let it be”   
  
“Guys I’m sensing bad vibes here…”   
  
All of a sudden fights break out in the entire room in the end it comes down to who believes Xena and Ares should be together and who believes otherwise.   
  
On one side of the room stands Hercules, Jett, Autolycus, Iphicles, Caesar, Pompey, Callisto, Iolaus, Gabrielle (who has now walked back into the room), Eli, Joxer, three naked Gabrielle’s who are now clothed and Marc Antony, and on the other side of the room stood Xena, Ares, Princess Diana, Philemon, Leah, Meg, Aphrodite, Cupid, Rebecca and Jace.   
  
Aphrodite looked around “Whoa! STOP IT! This is my party…and no-one is going to mess up MY PARTY…tomorrow we will be having a scavenger hunt, so for the rest of the day just gossip and you can go outside the temple into my grounds but no further than that. Also please try not to kill anyone, I don’t want to have to clean it up…o.kay…O.KAY” Aphrodite screamed that last bit out.   
  
“Alright” everyone muttered an agreement along those lines.   
  
Xena whispered to Ares “Get us out of here, quickly”   
  
They re-appeared in Ares’ room.   
  
Xena and Ares sat down on the bed.   
  
“Ares…why can’t they just accept it, that we are…well…in love”   
  
A shower of pink sparkles signalled Aphrodite   
  
“I won’t be long just want to say I’m sorry for today…also…that well, they are kinda angry as well because they know that your soul-mates”   
  
Ares and Xena looked at each other in shock.   
  
Xena spoke up “But I thought Gabrielle…”   
  
“Nope! Warrior Princess, Gabrielle’s your soul-mate in friendship. Ares is your soul mate in love…could I speak to you alone just for a moment”   
  
Ares grudgingly agreed and left for a few moments   
  
“Guess what, Xe…Cupid and Rebecca are also soul-mates”   
  
“I thought so…you pleased. I’ve heard your son can be quite the romantic”   
  
“You got that right, just thought I should tell you”   
  
“That’s alright Dite’. Um…can I ask you something”   
  
“Go ahead, Warrior Babe.”   
  
“Whose Gabrielle’s soul-mate”   
  
“I’m not supposed to tell these things”   
  
“O.Kay well…is he here at the party”   
  
“Yes! And that’s all I say, oh its not Iolaus or Joxer”   
  
“Not Iolaus or Joxer…then who?”   
  
“Gotta Go! Ciao”   
  
With that Aphrodite left in a sparkle of pink and Ares arrived with a blue flash.   
  
Xena told Ares about Rebecca and Cupid, and also about Gabrielle’s soul-mate mystery.   
  
That night dinner was quiet for everyone, no one spoke.   
  
Everyone went to bed early, however during the night some one sneaked into the praying area of the temple and started praying to Aphrodite about some one they loved.   
  
The next day everyone was allowed to sleep in, after breakfast they all assembled in the hall for instructions for the scavenger hunt.   
  
“Good morning peoples, O.kay scavenger hunt time, you will be either in a group of two or three”   
  
She read out the list of groups they were  
Cupid and Rebecca  
Xena and Ares  
Gabrielle and Autolycus  
Joxer, Jett and Jace  
The Three now clothed Gabrielle’s  
Callisto and Caesar  
Pompey and Marc Antony  
Diana and Philemon  
Meg and Iolaus  
Hercules and Iphicles  
Leah and Eli   
  
The list of things to find were:
    
    
    ·        A breast dagger
    
    ·        A scroll and quill
    
    ·        A bunch of 23 green grapes
    
    ·        A bridal veil
    
    ·        A very rare brilliant pink flower, called the very rare brilliant pink flower
    
    ·        A pair of bright blue capes
    
    ·        Henbane laced nut bread
    
    ·        A boot
    
    ·        The Karma Sutra
    
    ·        And a pot of glitter and a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow

  
  
They all set off in their teams to find the 10 items.   
  
Gabrielle and Autolycus set off to find the items first they went left into the corridor   
  
“Autolycus, I have a boot, a scroll and quill and theres henbane laced nut-bread in the kitchen”   
  
“Well, Blondie lets go”   
  
“Don’t call me that”   
  
“O.K then what would you prefer me to call you”   
  
“Gabrielle”   
  
“Aright then, Gabrielle…lets go”   
  
Meanwhile Xena and Ares had turned right and had somehow found themselves stuck in the library.   
  
“Hey Xena, lets find the Kama Sutra”   
  
“I know it’s a book, but what’s in it…I’ve heard many people talk about positions and technique, so is it a book on war? Wait a minute it can’t be this isn’t your temple…you know what’s in it”   
  
Two Warrior Princess arms flew up around Ares’ neck   
  
“You can try to strangle me but its won’t work…Ok I give up, the Kama Sutra has all these new positions and techniques you can use for…”   
  
“For?”   
  
“Think Xena, besides fighting what else can ‘positions’ and people’s ‘technique’ be very handy in”   
  
The Warrior Princess blushed beetroot red.   
  
“We are looking for a sex book!” She started laughing   
  
“Yup, you guessed it my princess”   
  
“So all we have to do is look through this huge archive here underneath sex and we should find it”   
  
“I have a better idea”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“We will make the Kama Sutra come to us!”   
  
Ares outstretched his hand and in his mind searched for the book, when he located it he clenched his hand into a fist briefly before opening it again as the book flew into his hand.   
  
“Here we go, one Kama Sutra…lets go”   
  
“Uh Ares…could I have a look at the book for a moment”   
  
“Something you wanna try out?” he laughed an evil laugh.   
  
“No, just curious”   
  
As she flipped through the pages Ares heard an assortment of answers to the pages of graphics of possible positions and techniques. As she flipped through the first 2 pages her responses were   
  
“Done that, that’s fun, Yup, I liked that one”   
  
but as she progressed through the book it became   
  
“You’d have to be flexible to that, is that possible, Never done that, Never thought of that, What the hell??? No, Nope, Never”   
  
By the time she had gotten to the end of the book she was speechless.   
  
She muttered to herself “One day, I must see if that particular one is possible”   
  
Ares heard this and walked out behind her with a huge smirk on his face.   
  
After walking back into the hall, Xena excused herself for a moment.   
  
She ran into Gabrielle’s room and grabbed a scroll and quill from her bag, she then ran into her own room and picked up one of her boots (she carries a spare pair with her), she also picked up her breast dagger.   
  
She ran back into the main room grabbed Ares by the arm and dragged him to the sewing room, there was enough bridal veils in there for 1000 marriages, they took one. As they were running out of the sewing room Ares remembered something   
  
“The nut bread in the kitchen”   
  
They raced there but it had already been taken.   
  
“What else is on the list, Xe?”   
  
“The glitter pot at the end of the rainbow”   
  
“Kay, hang on”   
  
With that Ares and Xena disappeared.   
  
Meanwhile back in another part of the temple Callisto, Caesar, Pompey and Marc Antony had all found the very rare brilliant pink flower.   
  
“Back off Caesar, and who are you?”   
  
“Some like to call me Callisto, Warrior Queen…the flower is ours and you will move if you want to live”   
  
“Me and Pompey aren’t moving so whatcha going to do to us…kill us”   
  
“If I have to”   
  
Callisto pointed her hand at Pompey and Marc Antony and liquid lava came streaming from her hands, both of the men ducked which meant the flower got hit.   
  
“ARRRRRRGGGHHHH” Callisto screamed.   
  
“Well done, Callisto. The flower is destroyed”   
  
“Shut up Caesar” She screamed again   
  
“Point taken, lets go”   
  
Caesar and Callisto left leaving behind to men contemplating what to do with the flower.   
  
“We could carry it!” Suggested Marc Antony   
  
“Yeah, why don’t we and get our hands burned off at the same time”   
  
“Sorry!”   
  
Mumbling, “Why did I get stuck with the buffoon”   
  
After a few hours everyone met back in man hall of Aphrodite’s temple. After she examined what everyone had bought back she declared Xena and Ares the winners followed by Gabrielle and Autolycus.   
  
“O.k. so yes they are the winners…now this next bit is going to sound unfair, but some of you tonight will be leaving the party! Sorry! Coming around is a box of envelopes as it comes around to you take one and do not open it until I say, inside the envelope it will tell you whether you will staying or going, O.Kay, heres the box…pass it around”   
  
The box was passed around and everyone took an envelope. “Open them!” came the command from Aphrodite. For the next few moments an assortment of sounds from ‘oh drats’ to ‘yah! I’m going home!’ could be heard. With that Aphrodite sent the guests that had leaving envelopes home.   
  
The people that remained behind were Xena, Ares, Cupid, Rebecca, Callisto, Gabrielle, Iphicles and Hercules.   
  
“O.kay so you’re the lucky ones! The rest of this week is going to be a blast, o.k. up in your rooms there’s some clothes laid out on your beds, get changed into them and meet me back down here”   
  
Callisto screamed “I’m still here! ARGH!”   
  
Suddenly a flash of blue light surrounded her and when the light left she was now Angel Callisto (Good Callisto, think Seeds of Faith) minus wings.   
  
“Hello everyone” Callisto said   
  
“Your…your good!” Gabrielle stuttered.   
  
“Yup and its permanent”   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Aphrodite chuckled “It really is permanent guys so don’t worry”   
  
Everyone then left to get changed.   
  
Xena and Ares led the way followed by Rebecca, Cupid, Gabrielle, Iphicles, Callisto and Hercules.   
  
Xena entered her room and walked to the bed, there led the most beautiful silk sapphire blue dress she had ever seen. The top half of the dress was a darker silk that had little diamonds all over it. It was shoe-stringed strapped and it was cut straight across the top. The rest of the dress poofed out at the bottom. She looked down at the shoes, they were made of glass, she dropped them onto the floor, they didn’t break. Carefully she put the dress on and brushed her hair, as she walked closer to the dresser she noticed a necklace and a tiara. She took her brush and carefully out the necklace and the tiara on, then brushed her hair again.   
  
In the other rooms Rebecca had found a blood red silk dress waiting for her. It had thin straps that had gold lacing embroidered through it. The top half of the dress went into a V-shape as it went further down the body coming to a close at where her navel was, it also had gold embroidery threaded on it. The rest of the dress poofed out a bit like Xena’s did, her shoes were also made of glass like Xena’s but were open toed. On her dresser there was a bracelet of small sapphire and diamonds on it and a tiara/headband kind of thing.   
  
Callisto walked into her room, there on the bed laid a pale purple silk dress, with a one shoulder strap. It was fitted to her body and the skirt part had the outlines of flowers embroidered in it. This dress also poofed out. Her shoes were made of glass and were short high heeled. Her jewellery consisted of diamond ring and bracelet, her hair was left down.   
  
The moment Gabrielle walked into her room she fell in love with her dress it was a forest green silk dress with glass shoes. On the dresser was a tiara and necklace with a small emerald surrounded by diamonds in the middle. The dress was strapless and had small spiral patterns in silk on it. When she finished getting dressed she walked to the mirror. _Whoa! I look like a princess_   
  
Aphrodite before hand and gone to the men and told them to put on the suits in their rooms immediately and to wait downstairs. The suits consisted of black silk pants and black shirts. As they were getting changed in their rooms. Aphrodite went to find her son, who was sat on the bed crying   
  
“Hey Cupie! What’s wrong!”   
  
“You know how you said me and Rebecca were soul mates!”   
  
“Yup!”   
  
“I believe it, its just that I’m different to everyone else”   
  
“Because you’re a god!”   
  
“No, because I have wings, I can only wear the pants, because of my wings, I want to look normal for her”   
  
“But Cupid, she doesn’t care how you look”   
  
“I just want to look like everyone else tonight!”   
  
“This is the first time you’ve ever asked this…it is possible”   
  
“It is...how, is it permanent?”   
  
“No Cupie, its not!”   
  
“Good! Because I do love my wings, its just for tonight, what do I need to do!”   
  
“O.K, now you could do this all the time if you wished all you need to do is this…”   
  
After Aphrodite’s little talk to her son, she left him to get ready. A few minutes later Cupid rather nervously walked down to meet the other men. The first person to notice the change was his father, Ares.   
  
“Cupid, what did you do”   
  
“Mum told me about a spell I can do to make them disappear at will”   
  
“Its for Rebecca isn’t it!”   
  
“I just want to look normal like you guys for tonight”   
  
“You know, she doesn’t care that you have wings, she likes you just the way you are”   
  
“I know, I just want this for tonight”   
  
“Kay!”   
  
Aphrodite appeared in the room in a sparkle of pink. She was wearing a pale pink silk strapless dress that was a two piece.   
  
“Good evening everyone, it is my pleasure to your partners for this evenings entertainment. Hercules son of Zeus may I present to you your partner, Callisto”   
  
All the men looked towards the corridor that came out onto a stage, they watched in awe as Callisto walked out. Hercules climbed the stairs and took her by the arm to one side.   
  
“You look beautiful Callisto”   
  
“Thankyou very much, Hercules” she curtseyed.   
  
Aphrodite spoke “Next may I present Rebecca to Cupid, the god of Love”   
  
Rebecca walked out down the corridor her brown eyes looking for Cupid, she spotted him. There was something different about him, he had no wings. He had gotten rid of his wings her.   
  
Rebecca slowly walked down towards Cupid.   
  
“Cupid, why did you do it?”   
  
“I wanted to look like everyone else, for tonight”   
  
“Thankyou, but you know I don’t mind how you look”   
  
Cupid lowered his head.   
  
“Come on Bec, let me waltz you over to the other side of the room.   
  
Aphrodite’s voice cut through “May I now present Gabrielle to Iphicles the King of Corinth”   
  
Iphicles’ eyes gazed at Gabrielle in wonder as she walked onto the stage, he walked up to her.   
  
“May I say, you look absolutely charming tonight”   
  
“Thankyou your majesty”   
  
They both chuckled.   
  
Everyone in the room looked to the corridor awaiting Xena’s arrival.   
  
“May I now present Xena, whose partner will be Ares, the God of War”   
  
Xena slowly walked through the passageway onto the stage, where everyone looked at her in awe.   
  
Ares slowly ascended the stairs to greet her as he came closer to her he bowed took hold of her hand and gently brushed his lips against it.   
  
“I must Xena, you look beautiful tonight”   
  
They walked over towards the other guests with Ares leading Xena.   
  
Aphrodite walked over to them.   
  
“Dinner is currently being served in the great hall”   
  
The eight guests walked through and stopped in the great hall. Everything was candle lit, there was a feast that looked astonishing, and everything that was there was fit for a prince.   
  
The men took hold of their ladies arms and one by one following the other escorted their ladies to their seats.   
  
After a beautiful dinner and desert it was time for the dance. Once again the men escorted the women to the hall, where in the background some beautiful music was playing.   
  
Ares quickly led Xena onto the dance floor, where they started dancing to the waltz that was being played by an invisible orchestra.   
  
“Ares, your sister sure knows how to entertain”   
  
“She should, I taught her”   
  
“Liar!”   
  
“I am not!!!” After a few minutes of intense play glaring by the two Ares conceded defeat.   
  
“O.K Xena, I didn’t teach Aphrodite, you win! Happy!”   
  
“Hmm…yes!”   
  
Just then a slow seductive little jazz number started playing. At first Xena and Ares separated slightly form each other, Ares held his hand out and Xena took it. He wrapped his other arm around her while both her arms went around him. They stood they dancing like that.   
  
Meanwhile on one of the nearby couches Gabrielle and Iphicles sat there chatting.   
  
“You know, you look a lot like the God of War!”   
  
“I know, I’ll tell you something strange, we are both Hercules’ half-brother yet his two half-brothers aren’t related at all yet we look alike. Talk about weird”   
  
Gabrielle laughed. They talked all evening over a broad range of subjects, it was about 10:00 when Gabrielle decided she would go to bed. Xena and Ares were sat down on another couch together just talking and holding hands. Cupid and Rebecca with Aphrodite’s permission had gone off up to Olympus for some reason and Callisto and Hercules had already left and gone to bed.   
  
Later that evening Iphicles walked Gabrielle to her room.   
  
“Gabrielle you are a delight to be with, thankyou for putting up with me tonight”   
  
“it was no trouble, I am sorry about your wife, how long ago was it?”   
  
“Almost five years ago. My people think that I should marry this princess from another kingdom, but I wouldn’t love her though. I told them I’d only marry again if I fell in love with that person and if they also loved me”   
  
“That’s so sweet! I take it you haven’t found them yet”   
  
“Actually I think I might have found her”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I met this women”   
  
“Go on!” Gabrielle felt inside…disappointed. She was jealous of this other women. She had fallen in love with the king; she felt she must keep her cheery manner up.   
  
“This women I met knows something about everything, her eyes portray all her emotions. Every time she speaks her voice makes me quiver. This lady is quite beautiful but I know she will never be mine.”   
  
Gabrielle felt sorry for him “What’s her name?”   
  
“Her name…her name is…Gabrielle”   
  
“You love me?” inside she felt overjoyed and scared.   
  
“I’ve loved you from the moment I met you”   
  
Gabrielle blushed.   
  
“I must admit I was hoping it was me”   
  
Iphicles’ eyes lit up with hope.   
  
Gabrielle placed her hand on his cheek. He gently put his arm around her and drew her in for a kiss. When they parted he bowed to her and walked into his room leaving her breathless outside.   
  
He thought to himself, _One day, I will marry her!_   
  
Gabrielle that night went to sleep dreaming about the king of Corinth.   
  
Aphrodite watched from above “Yippee, another love-match and they are soul-mates too! That’s all three of them. Callisto and Hercules aren’t made for each other. Hercules truelove is just over the hill a few days away and if he leaves tomorrow he will find her. Cool! This love stuff can be so much fun!”   
  
The next day Aphrodite went into the hall to find Ares and Xena asleep on the couch, Hercules creeping out of the temple. Callisto flying towards the heavens and Gabrielle and Iphicles walking into the room.   
  
“Wakey, Wakey peoples” Aphrodite cried out.   
  
Xena and Ares immediately woke up.   
  
“Oh...um…hi” Xena said.   
  
“Today is the last day of the party, I’m kinda cutting it short, Hercules and Callisto have left and Cupid and Rebecca will be back later on. Today Gabrielle and Iphicles will join Cupid and Rebecca on Olympus and you two well…”   
  
“Yes…” asked Ares   
  
“I’ll be right back,” said Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite quickly went to her father and asked him to take away Ares’ godhood for 24 hours for she wanted him to get his soul mate Xena. It was approved   
  
Aphrodite re-appeared in her temple infront of them.   
  
“You two will be spending the day here” With that she zapped away Ares’ God hood and locked them in a three-room suite. It contained a big bedroom, a living area and a bathroom.   
  
“Have fun” with that the love goddess disappeared.   
  
“Aphrodite, come back here” Xena yelled.   
  
“Don’t worry Xena, I’ll get us out” He tried to use his powers then when he couldn’t realised that he had been stripped of his God-hood.   
  
“Great” muttered Xena.   
  
“Great” muttered Ares.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
